Urban Legend  Bloody Mary
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: There is a game...a curse some would call it, that if you go into a dark bathroom, with a lit candle and speak th name Bloody Mary, she'll appear...Kisshu doesn't belive this, until Ichigo and the gang dare him to call her...what happens?R&R M Rtd
1. Old Legend Revived

Urban Legend- Bloody Mary

An old legend is revived

It was 10:30, Ichigo looked around, everyone was in her room, Kisshu, Pai, Tart, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro AND Masaya. She smiled in satisfaction, now 18, she knew what she wanted for her birthday, she had moved into her own house, well it was an apartment, but it was big enough for her and her friends to stay in for the few days.

"Ok guys, its now 10:33, you know what that means?"

She asked, Kisshu was not very pleasant that day, especially when he heard what Ichigo had wanted to do...

"We still have another 2 and a half hours left before we do _**that**_"

By _**that**_ he was referring to the game that Ichigo wanted them to play at midnight, he personally found it ridiculous how humans believed in such idiotic things, but he did secretly want to see what happened when this so called game was started, who knew, maybe Ichigo would jump in his arms?

"I'm game for the game"

He smirked, Ichigo gave a sinister smirk and Kisshu lost his grin

"Looks like we have a contestant, Kisshu"

Kisshu looked at them and sighed mentally

' Me 'n' my big mouth!'

Kisshu sighed as he slunk back into Ichigo's green cushion chair, Pudding and Taruto were 14, well Taruto was 15 and Pudding was 14. Taruto was a little nervous to say the least, he had heard Zakuro tell the story of this legend and was scared, Pudding asked her again to tell.

"Please Zakuro-Oneesama?"

Pudding begged

"Oh, alright, fine!"

Zakuro gave in

AN: This is NOT The real story of Bloody Mary ok? I made some parts up from vids I looked at alright. Ok, that said. BACK TO MY STORY!

Zakuro sat in the middle, everyone got into a large circle, Zakuro drew a circle with salt.

"Now, when Kisshu goes in at 12, if we are inside this salt circle, _**she**_ won't come after us"

Kisshu looked at her daftly

"YOU MEAN I WILL DIE AND NOT YOU GUYS!"

He almost cried

"When you say it like that...hell yea"

Kisshu fell over

"As I was saying...this circle will protect us, but only if we are virgins..."

Zakuro looked at everyone, Pai

"What? Do you accuse me of loitering with some sluttish human girl!"

He almost growled

"Have you?"

She asked

"NO!"

He snapped

"That's fine then, she wont come after us"

Zakuro smirked, it was odd seeing Pai tense.

"Ok, here it is the story of Mary Worth"

Zakuro said as she light the candle

"Mary Worth or as we call her now a days Bloody Mary, was a single woman expecting her first child, her husband left her after he heard about her experiments with children and using the blood of young girls to remain immortally young, one night a little girl went missing near Mary's house, the towns people later on found her bones in a ditch, her eyes were gone..."

Taruto by this time was wetting the floor

"Shall I continue?"

Zakuro asked, he nodded

"Very well, it is now 11:10, not long Kisshu"

She smirked evilly

"Just tell the damned story!"

Kisshu screeched

"Fine, as I was saying, the girl had went missing, her eyes gone, but carved on her chest was a number, 7. the towns people were worried sick, Mary must have been angry at them. On that night at 12:00 Mary gave birth to a deformed baby boy, she called him Damien, when she smeared Damien with the blood of a 'lamb' he went to sleep. More children continued to disappear until the parents of the 14 missing children rebelled, they burst into Mary's house and found the girls, no eyes and their bones had been removed, the towns folk pushed Mary aside and stared with horror, she had bathed her son in the blood of the girls, he had a younger face and a crippled body.

"What say ye witch! Why did ye steal my child"

The headman said

"All ye standing' there, with yer pitch forks and yer torches, I took thy child from ye because her time was up, all their times were up, my child's time has yet began!"

3 men restrained Mary as the head man lifted the child out

"LEAVE MY CHID BE!"

Mary cried

"Its an abomination! This is no child of God's!"

The headman spat as he threw the baby down, it cried an unholy cry, the headman set it on fire, Mary cried and cried until she shed bloody tears, her baby was now nothing but ashes...she stared coldly at the people, especially the headman...

"Mary Worth, I accuse ye of being a witch! Tomorrow ye are to be be-headed and burned on the stake in front of his holiness"

That night Mary wailed in agony at the loss of her child, many children looked at her and threw stones at her, they called her Bloody Mary and threw tomato sauce on her, by the time her execution, she looked terrible.

"Mary Worth, do you have anything to sat before we purify you in the name of Christ?"

The man asked, Mary seethed angrily

"All ye who gather here! I curse ye with my vengeance, whosoever calls my name 3 times in a darkened room shall bare my gory revenge, I shall strike this town again and deliver bloody havoc to ye children!"

Mary cackled as her head was cut off...

Over the years people called her forth, but none succeed, they say to summon her you need to be fully in tune with your 6th sense..."

Zakuro finished, everyone except Taruto, Lettuce and Pudding laughed hardly

"That was the biggest load of bull I have ever heard, Zakuro!"

Mint cackled

"Well say what you want, that version came from the black book of the devil"

Zakuro told her

"Devil my ass"

Pai laughed, he looked at his watch, it was now 11:55

"Oh Kisshu?"

Kisshu gulped

"Show time"

Everybody gathered around, Ichigo gave him three red candles and Pai gave him a knife

"Now remember, you cannot come out till you say it 3 times and the candles go out, either chant Bloody Mary or I believe in Mary Worth, got it?"

Ichigo explained

"Yeah, yeah Ichigo, lets just get it over with"

Kisshu sighed, but now as he was goin into the room, he was now a little afraid, Ichigo shouted the last part.

"And lock the door"

Kisshu gulped and nodded

' What have I got myself into? '

He sighed as he locked the door and closed his eyes...

Oh this is my very first time doing a real horror with Tokyo mew mew, I plan to be really bloody and cruel, totally OOC. Now, before I continue to do chapter 2, let me set this important notice...

DO NOT I REPEAT NOT ATTEMPT TO DO ANY OF THIS AT HOME, BLOODY MARY IS A SUPERNATURAL GAME, TRUE IT DOESNT WORK SOMETIMES! BUT IT IS STILL A VERY DANGEROUS GAME! I HAVE DONE IT AND GOT A BIG SCRATCH DOWN MY BACK. SO PLEASE, DONT TRY THIS GAME OUT!

Ok with that said...

Please

R&R

I'd truly appreciate it

Thanks!


	2. Say It Once Say It Twice

Urban Legend - Bloody Mary

Say It once, Say It Twice, Lose Your Eyes When You Say It Thrice

Kisshu had gone into the bathroom, it was white, large and homey, there was a large, new looking antique mirror, Kisshu couldn't help but think they bought it just for the night...

"Well better get this over with..."

Kisshu sighed as he walked up and lit the candles, he stared right in the mirror

"Bloody Mary"

He blinked his eyes shut

"Bloody Mary..."

Kisshu suddenly felt cold and yet sweaty too, but it was a sickly cold...he gulped

"B-Bloody Mary"

When he blinked his eyes open, he jumped in fright, behind him was a woman with black streaky hair, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, the colour in his face drained as she reached her bloody hands out, he was powerless as she lifted her hand up and slashed his eyes out, he dropped dead on the floor, his name now on the mirror...

Ichigo and the others waited until it was almost an hour now, she was getting worried...

"I think we should let him out now..."

She admitted, but when she tried to open the door, she couldn't it was as if someone had blocked it, thunder started and shut off the lights, Ichigo bent down, there was a sticky substance on the floor.

"Damn it! That wuss wet himself!"

Ichigo cursed but when the lightning struck, the liquid was red, Ichigo looked at the floor...it was seeping through the bathroom, Ichigo screamed as the door was flung open and Kisshu lay there, in the tub, eyeless, his name on the mirror, Ichigo fainted from shock...

"What happened Ichigo!"

Pai asked, she babbled hysterically

"Ok, so Kisshu is in there with no eyes..."

He said then he began to panic as well, Pudding saw the body and began to cry, as did Taruto...

"Calm down Kisshu is probably sleeping"

Zakuro said

"WITH HIS EYES CUT OUT!"

Ichigo yelled

"Oh my god..."

Zakuro whispered as she lifted his top up, an 8 was written in blood

"E-Eight what's that mean?"

Lettuce asked scared

"There was 9 of us here...SHE'S FREAKING COUNTING DOWN!"

Pai screamed

"Counting down? For what"

Pudding wondered

"Probably the last one left is the ancestor of who killed her"

Zakuro said

"Hey, **you** seem to know a lot about Mary, how do we know its not you Zakuro"

Mint accused her

"Oh I assure you, I'm not..."

Zakuro smirked as she assessed the mirror, she saw a flash of white.

"I suggest we leave..._**she **_is here"

That was all she had to say before everyone shot away from the bathroom and the rotting corpse in the tub...

Ichigo ran to the door, it was locked from the outside, this thing was keeping them in and everyon else out.

"Ok...we're screwed!"

Ichigo wept

"Ok, lets just-"

Lightning crashed and made everyone jump, sitting in the corner was the ghost... she looked at all of them and gave a pasty smile, she lifted her bony finger and pointed at Pai, who, was now freaking out...

"I'm innocent! I never hurt anyone or killed anybody"

He pleaded, she rose and off they went screaming like mad, with Pai clinging madly onto Zakuro, they ran up to Ichigo's bedroom and hid in the closet.

"Ok if we stay, REAL quiet she won't come near us"

Ichigo said trembling

"But why us? Kisshu said it, why is Mary after us"

Mint wept

"We dared him, so we were involved with her summoning..."

Zakuro said

"So what now?"

Pudding whimpered

"Our best chance is to get out of the apartment, then get a priest"

Zakuro explained, everyone eyed the wolf

"You know an awful lot about this legend Zakuro"

Ichigo said with a hint of accusation...

"Are you accusing me Ichigo?"

Zakuro asked almost calmly

"If the shoe fits"

Ichigo said, everyone gasped

"Very well...if there's no trust in this group, I'll leave"

Zakuro got up to leave, but everyone clinged on to her, Pudding cried

"No, you'll die Zakuro-sama"

The monkey wept

"Will you trust my words?"

Everyone except Ichigo nodded

"Fine, I'll stay"

Zakuro sat back down, Ichigo noticed someone was missing...

"Oh my god..."

Ichigo cried

"What is it Ichigo?"

Lettuce asked

"MASAYA!"

Well I'll end it here

Where is Masaya?

Is Zakuro really Mary's Ancestor?

If so, then who will stop her?

Who is the descendant of the headman?

Who will die next?

Well

R&R


	3. History Repeats Itself!

Urban Legend - Bloody Mary

History Repeats Itself...

Masaya had managed to get separated in the dark hallway. He looked around warily, there was no one else but him.

"Ichigo? Pai?Zakuro?Where are you?"

He called out, a raspy voice echoed

"Hickory dickery dock...Masaya ran up the clock, he ran up and down and lost his frown, hickory dickery dock"

It whispered, Masaya felt a chill run down him

"I...I better find them"

He laughed nervously, something shot at him then disappeared, he jumped in shock

"What was that"

He said scared

"My mind..."

He whispered but a ghostly woman appeared, she raised her hand and a loud scream echoed through the apartment. Ichigo heard it and began to run out, Zakuro stopped her.

"NO, MY MASAYA...My...Masaya..."

She wept, Zakuro placed her down and walked out, Mint and Lettuce carried Ichigo on their backs, Taruto and Pudding followed them too, Zakuro held her hand up and summoned a halt, she saw a body, Ichigo awoke and ran blindly over to it, a giant scythe came down and cut her leg off, Ichigo wailed in pain, Zakuro used her whip to cut the scythe in two, she examined Masaya, there was a 7 stitched on his chest, his eyes out...Ichigo was bleeding badly, a choice had to be made...

' This is sad...but so is life...'

Zakuro mumbled as she walked towards Ichigo, dagger raised, Pudding tackled her

"Zakuro-Oneesama! You traitor!"

Pudding cried

"Pudding, life has many choices, some sad and some heartbreaking but in times like this a sacrifice has to be made, Ichigo is _**dying**_ and she will only slow us down, do you want Mary to kill you? Do you Pudding?"

Zakuro said, Pudding didn't know what to do, Taruto held her

"Zakuro that's cruel even for a lone diva like you to say!"

Tart yelled, Zakuro looked at the feverish cat mew before dropping her dagger

"Fine...since you seem so inclined to die, keep her with us, but the first signs of her fading into deaths wings, we leave her, leader or not, this is survival of the fittest, ok?"

Zakuro said as she walked ahead

"Why do you think Zakuro-Oneesama is acting so coldly?"

Pudding asked

"I don't know...but I think its high time we find out"

Mint said dialling Ryou

"Hello?"

Ryou answered

"How much do you know about Bloody Mary?"

Ryou's face darkened

"Why do you want to know!"

He almost yelled

"Zakuro is acting weird, like she is hiding something, ever since we played Bloody Mary she-"

Ryou's vicious response cut her speech in two

"YOU PLAYED IT! WHY DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAP- I mean- DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT COULD HAVE BEEN!"

Ryou snapped, Mint gasped

"Ryou...It's just a game..."

Mint said, Ryou was still very scared

"Are you alright? You sound like you just saw a murder..."

Mint said

"Yes, but5 do me a favour Mint?"

He replied almost hastily

"What?"

Mint asked

"Get as far away from that wolf as possible, she is not to be trusted, not at this moment in time"

Ryou said and hung up, Mint was now very scared and very confused, she looked at the wolf who was now looking at the ceiling, tears were in her eyes, Mint ran over and Zakuro broke down, tears streamed down her porcelain face, Mint place a hand on her shoulder.

"Mint, none of this should have happened, she never should have come...I'm so, so sorry..."

Zakuro whispered as tears streamed down her face

"Zakuro..."

Mint whispered

With Ryou

He was cursing like a banshee and throwing paper everywhere, Keiichiro was worried about him, so he forced his partner down on a seat.

"What is it Ryou!"

He snapped at the scared man

"It's happening Keiichiro...the apocalypse is starting"

This shocked the brunette silly he looked at his friend madly

"What do you mean?"

Keiichiro asked

"Mary, Keiichiro, Bloody Mary has returned..."

Ryou wept, Keiichiro dropped his teacup

"And this time, I think she'll complete her goal"

Ryou wept as his partner hugged him

"Unless we stop her..."

Ryou whimpered

"Humanity...is doomed..."

Ok I'll end it here

Oh so can you guess who the Head's descendant is now?

Poor Zakuro she never means to hurt anything...

IS she the proper disciple of Mary?

Or is she merely a simple girl mixed up in the terror?

R&R to see


End file.
